Start of Something New
by s-sdensi
Summary: Assortment of drabbles from the NCIS:LA Hiatus Fic Challenge on Tumblr
1. Prompt 1

**Prompt: Change One Thing**

 _Summary:_ What if... Hetty was stopped and not allowed to exit the Congressional Hearings in 6x04 The 3rd Choir? _(13:23 to be precise)_

* * *

"We all make important decisions that affect the lives of others. We use protocol because history has taught us which decisions protect the most lives."

"When you're in the middle of a war, Mr. Thomas, history is being made in the present moment, and protocol can seem a little… outdated."

"Hm. So you believe you have the authority to change protocol whenever you see fit." Hetty's phone buzzes, and she notices a new message. _Your Uncle Matthias is back in town._

Hetty stays silent, as she replaces her phone in her pocket and turns back to the panel. "What would you do if a family member of yours was kidnapped?"

"Is that a threat, Miss Lange?" He blusters, appalled. _Who the hell does this woman think she is?_

"It's hyperbole." She takes a beat. "I'm asking you to humor me for the sake of argument."

"Wha...? I don't see the humor in the question."

"Neither do I." Another pause echoes in the silent room. "How far would you go if a life of a family member was threatened?"

"I would use every resource available to me, within the law, to save them. But this case is not about my family."

"But it is about mine."

"And therein, perhaps, lies the problem. Because the agents and the support personnel that you oversee are NOT your family. They are, in fact, employees of the US Government. They are human assets…" Tired of his ramble, Hetty decides to make a move out and head back to LA.

"Miss Lange! Is there a problem?" Congresswoman Jones questions.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" When Hetty makes a sign to the guard to open the door, he does not budge. She repeats the sign, but the guard stops her.

"Miss Lange, I'm afraid you are going to have to go back to your seat."

"Like hell I am, my family needs me!"

"I'm sure they can survive without you for some time," Thomas says as he stands. Hetty tries to move again but the guard easily catches and restrains her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hetty's face turns from determined to shocked.

"Miss Lange, please return to your seat." The man says quietly with a threat lingering behind his voice. The tiny woman's confident stature slumps, and she retreats back to her seat. Once Hetty is seated, Thomas sits down.

"As I was saying, your employees are human assets, not family members. Even if you considered them as your 'family', you still led the life of one of your agents in danger. You used your position in this government for the sake of rescuing a friend, and you disobeyed many policies, namely where the United States does not negotiate with terrorists." Thomas shakes his head. "I think we have seen enough of the evidence. This hearing is adjourned for recess, and will meet back in a few hours to determine the fate of Miss Lange and her position as Operations Manager of the Los Angeles OSP Branch of NCIS."


	2. Prompt 2

**Prompt: Season 7 Speculation**

 _Summary:_ What if... Kensi got shot?

* * *

The first time she saw the two partners, it was when the Detective got shot. His wounds weren't too bad; he was shot with a .22. She still remembers clearly wheeling the man out of the operating room and meeting his partner who was waiting outside. Poor man didn't have a next-of-kin on file, so she made sure the lady knew about the predicament. What she thought would be a routine recovery turned into something worse, as Detective Deeks tore his stitches when he ran to save Agent Blye. She, and a few nurses, re-stitched the wounds, and she ordered him to be on bed rest for the next few days. Eventually, he went home, and she hoped that would be the first and last time she ever met them in the hospital.

* * *

The second time she saw the two partners was when a team member, Mike Renko, was shot in the jaw. This time, she was able to meet the whole team. The operation went well, again. But fate seemed to bite the patient in the ass when cardiac arrest stole his life. She did her best to comfort Agent Blye, but she knew there was nothing that she could do.

* * *

The third time she saw the partners, she merely heard about them. She had just finished a grueling operation concerning a man with multiple bullet wounds (he did not survive), when she heard about Detective Deeks. She was getting ready to go when she heard the nurses chatter about how a LAPD Detective had undergone some dental work, which caused a wide range of damage to his gums and teeth, along with other injuries scattered throughout his body. She also heard about how his partner was dragged away by her boss, as they still had to close their case. As she was leaving, she sent up a quick prayer, hoping that the Detective would recover quickly.

* * *

The fourth time she saw the partners, the boss was her patient. It was quite peculiar, as he was admitted after being involved in a car accident, but when the partners went in to visit him, he flipped out. She didn't mean to snap at them, but it was another long day, and now she had to deal with an out-of-control patient. She went out to meet with them when she got the toxicology report back. Turned out that he was poisoned, which caused him to crash his car. The patient, Owen Granger, was in her care for quite a few days, and she made sure he agreed to take the pills she had prescribed in order to flush out the toxins in his system.

* * *

The fifth time she saw the partners, it was Agent Blye's turn to be the patient. Only thing, it was one of the worst cases she'd seen. It was a Saturday, a bright and sunny day when she'd been paged. She was told it was important, so she raced to the hospital in record time. Turns out, Agent Blye and Detective Deeks were enjoying their weekend on the beach, when someone shot her three time in the abdomen. The good thing was that the operating team was able to remove the three bullets from her, and they were also able to stop the internal bleeding. It took them many hours, but she was able to deliver the good news to Mr. Deeks. Unfortunately, Ms. Blye's complications were far from over. Not an hour passed after she delivered the good news when the nurses in Kensi's room began to yell "Code Blue!" The doctor rushed back from her break, and prepared to take the patient back into surgery, while trying to reassure the family, and most importantly, the Detective, that they shouldn't worry. But by what the nurses had told her, she could only pray that she would come out of the OR with positive news, and not that the patient flatlined on the table.


	3. Prompt 5

**AN: Super sorry for the delay! I'll be posting Challenge 5 first, then Challenge 4! Challenge 3 has been skipped for now, because I really do not know what other TV Show/Movie I can crossover with LA without messing it up. But if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them!**

* * *

 **Prompt: Alternate Universe**

 _Summary: What if... we could only see in the shades of our soulmate's eye color until we meet them?_

* * *

Kensi Blye was born on July 29th, 1982. As soon as her little eyes opened, the world was doused in shades of blue. Sky blue, cornflower blue, indigo, navy blue, and many many more. All the shades that fall under the range of blue, little Kensi could see. As she grew into a young lady, the colors seemed to become more vibrant, as if she could identify each and every shade of blue. But when her father died, it seemed as if all the colors dulled into one, blurry color. Life wasn't as peachy as she used to think, and she began to tune out the colors in order for her to focus.

But she met him, and the colors became vibrant once again. The legends said that once you met your soulmate, you would be able to see in all colors, like purple, red, yellow, and white. But when she met Jack, everything stayed blue. She told herself that legends could be wrong too! Her best friend, Mindy, had gotten married to the love of her life, yet she only saw shades of green! It was entirely possible her eyes were weird, and only let her see in blue. With those thoughts, Kensi threw herself into the relationship, fully believing that Jack was the one she was destined to be with.

Then, he left, and she was devastated. Those damn legends turned out to be true. Kensi blamed herself completely; maybe if she'd just lied and said that she could see all the colors of the rainbow, he would've still been next to her.

Kensi Blye did not believe in soulmates anymore. She fully accepted that she would see in shades of blue for the rest of her life. She later caught up with Mindy, almost 3 years after her wedding. Turned out that the legends were true for Mindy, and she was able to find her soulmate just days after discovering that her husband had cheated on her with his soulmate. Kensi was ecstatic for her best friend, Mindy deserved all the happiness in the world. Yet, she highly doubted that the legends would work out for her.

However, on April 6th, 2010, Kensi's life changed completely. As she woke up, she noticed something was different. Those shades of blue she was so accustomed to were slowly fading away into new hues. As she got to work, she could slightly make out the tones of sepia in the building. _What the hell's going on?_ Soon, Eric had a new case. She was to go to the MMA gym their victim was a part of, to sniff out anything new. But Kensi's gut was telling her that she would be stumbling across something. But what could it be?

As soon as she got out of her car, more blue began to disappear. She climbed up the stairs, and the blue turned very light. She met the men who worked out with the victim, and as soon as she saw the last man, all the blue disappeared, and she could see all the colors of the world.

Oh shit.


	4. Prompt 4

**AN: Whoops, I'm a few days late! Warning: The pairings are Talia/Kensi (in the beginning), Kensi/OFC (main focus), and then Kensi/Deeks (end). ;)  
**

* * *

 **Prompt: Unlikely Pairing**

 _Summary: What if... Kensi had to go undercover with Talia as a couple, and pick up the suspect?_

* * *

 **(Suspect's POV)**

This was interesting.

 _"The target is Sapphira Gouldbaulm. We know that she frequents the Lotus Bar every Wednesday."_

She sees a beautiful brunette, obviously waiting for someone. Damn, her luck seemed to be rotten today.

 _"So, does this mean we need bait?"_

The brunette checks her watch, and shakes her head. Who would want to leave her waiting?

 _"Well, she's there right now."_

Her phone buzzes, but she's too enamored by the patron at the bar. Maybe if she'd seen it, she would've seen the caller was her informant, warning her to get out of there.

 _"That means me, huh?"_

She looks at her own watch. Maybe if the person didn't arrive, she could…

 _"Not exactly."_

"LAYLA ROSEANN HAWKINS!" Layla? What a gorgeous name. Another brunette comes stomping into the bar. Is this the one she was waiting for?

"HOW COULD YOU?" Damn, this is the one.

"How could I what?" Layla replies calmly, with a slight accent. Damn, that's hot.

"How could you cheat on me?"

"Cheat on you? Why would I do that?"

"You bitch! You cheated on me with my father! To think I was going to propose today." Layla looked shocked. That nasty girlfriend of hers, how dare she!

"You… you what?"

"You heard me! God, why am I such an idiot? We're over, okay? Don't even think about coming over today. I never want to see your face again." Layla's girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, marches out, and Layla looks positively devastated. Maybe her luck has turned around! She sweeps the area discretely, fluffs her hair, and heads over.

* * *

"Hi." Layla looks up with sad eyes.

"Hi."

"I heard what happened earlier."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I swear, I don't know what she was talking about!" Her accent seems a bit Portuguese. Hot damn.

"Don't worry about it. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh... sure. One vodka." Holy shit. Soon, two vodkas appear on the bar.

"Have you been here before? I've been here frequently, and I've never seen you here."

"No, Maria wanted to come here for something. Now I know what." So that psycho's name was Maria, huh?

"You poor thing." As they chat, Sapphira is more and more enamored. Perhaps if she hadn't been so infatuated, she might have heard "Layla" 's partner snarking in her ear.

As Layla finishes her drink, she smiles. Holy cow, that smile could get anyone to do her bidding.

"So, you wanna get out of here?" Sapphira is shocked. Damn, she's gonna get lucky!

"Lead the way, sugar."

* * *

As they walk out, Sapphira feels as if she's on top of the world. Suddenly, her day has become 1000x better. As she tries to grab Layla's hand, Layla steps back.

"What's the matter?" Layla looks down, and Sapphira's gut sinks.

"I gotta tell you something." Wait, where did the Portuguese accent go?

A car door opens, and two men scramble out while another man jumps out of an Audi, all armed and pointed in her direction. Dammit all.

"Sapphira Gouldbaulm? You're under arrest for accessory to murder," Layla announces, and turns her around.

Maybe she did have an epic streak of bad luck after all.

* * *

After they shove Sapphira into Sam and Callen's challenger, the duo speed off, leaving Kensi to climb into the Audi.

"That was pretty impressive." Deeks drawls and Kensi looks up. She smiles, then winks.

"What makes you think it was my first time?"


	5. Prompt 6

**AN: lol The challenge is over, but I am not! Enjoy the 2nd last drabble!  
**

* * *

 **Prompt: Collaboration**

 _Summary: What if... NCIS:LA was a pirate AU?_

Collab with delicatelyglitteryperson. This is my collab on her fic "The Long Voyage". You guys should totally go check it out. ;)

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Roberts and his remaining prisoners reached the slave market. Even though the sun was setting, the market looked lively and bustling. If one had come across it, perhaps they might not see the evil of the market, but its lively attitude at first glance.

However, with the more detailed looks, you could see the nastiness of a slave market. Roberts smiled. He was always glad to get some prisoners off his hands, and more money. No one would ever see them again, dead or alive. He ordered the captives to be freed from the shackles and bound up in thick ropes. The orders were carried out, swiftly and without question.

As he turned away from his captives, he spotted a rustling of a bush nearby. He rolled his eyes. Hiding in a bush was so childish.

"Halt!" he called to whoever was in the bush. "Who goes there?"

Out of the bush stepped a tiny, elderly woman.

"I'll take over from here," she greeted, stepping forward.

Roberts was confused at first, but then he squinted, looking right into her eyes and that which he'd forgotten came rushing back like water over a waterfall. His mother. Blood. The woman who tortured them. More blood. Mother dead. Running. Roberts blinked and felt an overwhelming rush of anger.

"You again!" he bellowed. He remembered her now – Captain Rietta. She was the most legendary pirate of them all. She had conquered many ship, stolen a lot of loot, and, of course, mercilessly slayed hundreds upon thousands of people, guilty and innocent alike.

"Aye, me," she responded, tilting her head to try and remember him. Suddenly, a lightbulb went on in her head when she saw the way he scowled. "Ah, yes. Now I remember you! You were that boy who just would not die! Owen, right?"

Roberts drew his sword and glared at her. All the emotions that he'd forgotten, everything that had once made him human, even his very name, came back like a ghost to haunt him.

"This ends today, woman!" he snarled. Rietta merely smirked back and drew her sword. The other pirates and slave traders at the market gasped and took a step back. The was a duel of life; one must live, the other must die.

Both Roberts and Rietta yelled in unison and clashed. Glints of silver blinded the people watching as the two swords duelled against each other. Roberts would strike, only to be blocked by Rietta. Rietta would then take a swing, but then was blocked by Roberts.

The fight continued for some time, and the two duellers started to get tired. Rietta finally slipped past Roberts' sword and nicked his arm. The man groaned, and retaliated with a well-executed attack, catching Rietta in the back. Rietta fell, and a cloud of dread settled over the _Tarantula_ pirates' heads. Had the woman of legend finally been defeated?

Roberts stood proudly, panting. He had finally done it; he'd truly gotten his revenge. His mother's soul could rest in peace. He turned to his captives, when a sword punctured his back. The blade sawed through him, pointing out through his heart. His eyes widened in pain, and the sword followed its path back out.

He crumbled to the ground, dead. The pirates strained to see Rietta with a murderous look on her face. She stood up and wobbled quickly over to her crew. She slashed their bonds and gave the order, before the _Revenge_ pirates could figure out what was happening.

"Run."

The pirates hobbled to their feet, still exhausted from the past week. They looped arms and scurried away as quickly as their tired bodies would let them. They knew they just had to get to the west coast. It was sheltered there, and they'd be safe.

"After them, lads!" Pirate Rick growled, finally breaking away from his daze. In shock, the pirates yelled to each other, and scrambled to catch up with their captives.


	6. Prompt 3

**AN: I DID IT, Y'ALL! This set is officially over. Thanks for staying tuned! Lots of love to kensideeks/MontyTheDog for reading over this!  
**

* * *

 **Prompt: Crossover  
**

 _Summary: What if... our beloved NCIS:LA team members were sorted into Hogwarts?_

* * *

"No way." Nell stared at Eric, in shock.

"Way." He smirked, looking pretty proud of himself.

"You? A Gryffindor?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"You probably took the test wrong."

"How could I take the test wrong? It's Pottermore! It's JK Rowling approved. I am definitely a Gryffindor."

"If you're a Gryffindor, then I'm a Hufflepuff."

Suddenly, an adorable confused expression appeared on Eric's face. "But… you're a Ravenclaw."

Nell smacked his head, lightly. "Beale, I was joking."

* * *

"What are the Wonder Twins arguing about now?" Deeks asked after hearing the squabbling that flooded the mission when the doors to ops opened.

"Oh, they took a Harry Potter quiz, and Nell can't believe that Eric got uh… Gryffindor," answered Kensi.

"Beale? A Gryffindor?"

"That's what Nell thought."

"Huh, if anyone would be a Gryffindor, it would be my ladybird."

"Yeah? And what would you be?"

"Hufflepuff, of course."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff." Kensi stared, clearly confused about what the hell a Hufflepuff was.

"Do you seriously still not know the houses? Kens, we went as Ron and Hermione!"

"I know the characters! Kinda," she mumbled.

"Looks like I found another thing to show you this weekend."

"Oh yeah? What else are you gonna show me?"

"Well, Kensalina, I could show you…" Callen and Sam chose that moment to amble into the mission.

"Okaaayy, we really do not want to hear more things we cannot unhear!"

"Shut up, G. Let the lovebirds have their couple's spat. At least it's better than the boundaries argument." Sam grinned.

"You guys are never going to let go of that, are you?" Kensi sighed while sitting at her desk.

"Nope!"

"Can you guys believe that Kensi still doesn't know her Hogwarts houses?" Deeks asked of Callen and Sam with over-exaggerated disbelief.

"Do you still not know the difference between a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw?" Sam asked Kensi, incredulous.

"Aren't Slytherins the evil ones?"

"No!" yelled Callen, Deeks, and Sam.

"They're just cunning and ruthless," Callen explained.

"Like Hetty?" Kensi mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Obviously Sam-dawg would be a Gryffindor. Navy SEAL. Protecting our country. Valiant. Brave." Sam grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm clearly a Slytherin," Callen said.

"Hell yes you are."

"What is that supposed to mean, Deeks?"

"Smart. Cunning. Ruthless. Fight for what they believe in. Lone Wolf."

"Huh. That's nice of you Deeks." Callen nodded at him, then took a sip of his coffee.

"Why, thank you! And of course, Kensalina is a Gryffindor."

The group was quiet for a moment, then Sam spoke. "Huh, good choice."

"Yup. My ladybird is loud, proud, defending, and perfect."

"Aww." Kensi smiled widely at Deeks.

"Hey Kens, Deeks? Remember The Rule? We really don't want to see that being broken today." Callen grinned.

"Shut up," Kensi groaned.

"What about you, Deeks?" Sam asked.

"What about me?"

"What house would you be sorted in?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah! We're forgiving, trusting, caring, sincere. We're obviously the best house. Who wouldn't like a Hufflepuff?"

"Um, obviously Slytherins are the best."

"No G. Gryffindors are clearly superior."

"Amen to that!" Kensi grinned.

"Actually, I believe that all the houses are quite equal, as they all symbolize unique qualities that must work together to form a team. Obviously, we have found that in the bunch of you." Hetty appeared out of nowhere, but none of the agents were startled, as they were used to this behavior from Hetty.

"And what house are you in, Hetty?" Deeks asked.

"Why, Slytherin, of course."

"Why am I not surprised?" mumbled Kensi.


End file.
